vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dendar (Dungeons
Summary Dendar is a primordial serpent that according to legend, came into existence as soon as the first being slept and had a nightmare. She has, for the eternity of the multiverse, consumed all of the most foul and dreaded nightmares and visions dreamt by mortals and deities alike and if not for her, all nightmares would be remembered in crucial details. It is said that she will also be the harbinger to the end of the world and the gods. Power and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, likely High 6-A '''| At least '''4-C Name: Dendar Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Female Age: Existed since the first mortal dream Classification: The Night Serpent, Eater of the World, Mother of the Night Parade, Nidhogg, Primordial, Titan, Elder Evil Powers and Abilities: Nightmare Devouring, Large Size (Type 1, 300 feet in length), Reality Warping, Immortality (Type 1), Illusion Creation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Magic, Abstract Existence (Type 1, Outsiders are merely representations of abstract concepts given the illusion of flesh) Creation (Can create shadow beings that are 1/5th of Dendar's power), Power Bestowal (Can grant Warlocks their magical power), Dimensional Travel, Omnilingualism, Non-Physical Interaction, Fear Manipulation, Malefic properties (As an Elder Evil, Dendar can nullify divine magic and can cripple Gods despite being much weaker than they are). Resistances to the following: Shapeshifting, Statistics Reduction, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Petrification, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Magic, and Fire Manipulation | All previous to a higher degree. Large Size (Type 6, can swallow stars), Attack Potency: '''At least '''Small Country level (Should be comparable to other Elder Evils like Father Llymic), likely Multi-Continent level '''(Stated that only a combined effort of the strongest Angels, Devils, and Demons would give her pause which would put her on the same level as Abominations) | At least '''Star level (Consumed the sun thousands of years agoand will consume it again should Ubtao fail in his duties) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ reactions (far above people who can avoid the spell Call Lightning and can tag individuals with the evasion feat). | Likely Relativistic to FTL (Can consume the Sun in a short amount of after entering the material plane. The Sun is 200 million miles away from Toril) Lifting Strength: Class K '''(Can lift at least 139 metric tons and weighs 276 metric tons) | '''Stellar (Weighs 1.9 Solar Masses and can swallow the stars) Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class, likely Multi-Continent Class '''| At least '''Star Class Durability: At least Small Country level, likely Multi-Continent level '''| At least '''Star level Stamina: Virtually limitless Range: Tens of meters. Multiversal+ with dream eating (devours all nightmares across the infinite multiverse) | Stellar. Multiversal+ with dream eating Intelligence: At least Genius (Considered as such. Likely has knowledge over every mortals and deity's worst fears through devouring their nightmares) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Standard Form | Shadow Epoch Form Note: As an Elder Evil Dendar possess a special ability called Malefic properties which allows her to weaken Divine beings, effect them with her powers, and nullify their powers. The strongest people she can effect is on the 2-A scale. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Dream Users Category:Immortals Category:Game Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Illusionists Category:Creation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Snakes Category:Magic Users